


First Impression

by TheGreatDarkOne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatDarkOne/pseuds/TheGreatDarkOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: OOC

The world seemed too bright and loud to Itachi when he woke up. His head throbbed as he slowly sat up,groaning as his stomach flipped. Itachi slowly scanned his surroundings, realizing that he had no clue where he was. Light panic began to set in as he struggled to remember the previous night. 

He remembered Hidan dragging his to some party. Itachi didn't really want to go, but figured he'd be the responsible one, as always. That plan stuck until Kakuzu showed up, offering to be the designated that night. With the responsibility being lifted from Itachi's shoulders, he allowed Hidan to drag him off into the mixture of music and booze.

'None of that explains why I'm in a different house though.' Itachi thought, sighing lightly.

As Itachi continued to think, he could lightly hear someone talking in another room. As he stood up, another realization dawned on him. He quickly started patting the sides and back of his pants, feeling that they were now empty. Somewhere between the party and the unknown house, he lost his phone, keys, wallet, and knife. Anger boiled in him as the realization of never seeing his beloved items again hit him.

"Uhh, hey?"

Itachi jumped, looking over to see the source of the voice. There was a man standing in the room now, and he looked very uncomfortable. The man was fairly tall, and thanks to a tank top, Itachi could see the man's muscular arms. The man had an awkward skin color, making him seem blue.

"So, uh," the man started, "how are you feeling?"

Itachi made small, slow movements towards a door, eyes not leaving the unknown man as he answered. 

"I'm good."

"So, uhh, I'm Kisame. I'm one of Kakuzu's friends." Kisame said, trying to calm the other male.

Seeming to remember something, Kisame quickly left the room, coming back with Itachi's belongings. He set everything but the knife, backing away quickly. 

"I don't think I'm gonna give this back yet." Kisame said, sliding the knife in his back pocket. 

Itachi looked between the table and Kisame, seemingly coming to a decision. Itachi walked up to the table, picking up his keys. Suddenly, Itachi lunged at Kisame, giving the man little time to react as Itachi crashed into him. Kisame felt a hand on his ass, and suddenly he knew the purpose of the sudden attack. Kisame crashed roughly to his back, hearing a click as Itachi landed on top of him. Opening his eyes, he could see a key poised and ready to gouge Kisame's eye out. He could feel the blade of the knife against his neck.

"I'm gonna need more than just word of mouth." Itachi hissed.

As if the gods were trying to end that moment, the lock on Kisame's front door clicked, and in walked Kakuzu. He looked at the current scene before sighing and shaking his head.

"That's the last time you ever get drunk, Itachi."  
____  
Things calmed down with the presence of Kakuzu, though Itachi refused to look anyone in the eye.

"Something is still bothering me though." Kakuzu stated.

"What would that be?" Kisame asked, focusing on Kakuzu. 

"Where did you find Itachi?"  
__  
Samaehada's barking woke Kisame up. It wasn't the angry, warning barks intruders would get, but rather the happy barks only Kisame got. Rolling out of bed, he noticed it was 3 in the morning. Walking to his closet, he pulled out a bat.

'Better safe than sorry.' He thought making his way down stairs and to the backyard.

Outside, Samaehada was eagerly running around a kneeling black haired male. When Samaehada ran up to the man, the man would reach out and pet Samaehada, only stopping when the dog jumped back.

Kisame was shocked that the stranger had managed to not get maimed by his dog, but confused as to how the guy got into his yard. He must have jumped the fence, but why do it?

"Hey!" Kisame called out, "What the hell are you doing?"

The stranger looked at Kisame, face flushed, and smiled. He adjusted his position, shakily rising to his feet and walking to Kisame. The closer the stranger got, the more Kisame could smell alcohol. 

"You have a great dog, you know that?" The man slurred, swinging his arms out for balance every now and then.

The man continued to babble about how great dogs were as he slowly inched forward. Suddenly, he stopped a couple feet from Kisame. The stranger's face turned slightly green, and suddenly Kisame felt hot liquid cover his feet as the stranger heaved. Kisame stood shocked as the stranger fell forward, landing on Kisame's chest. Kisame instinctively wrapped an arm around the stranger, making sure he didn't fall.Samaehada walked up, licking her owner's hand as the situation set in.

'Some random guy puked on me.'


End file.
